


Symbiosis

by SuperFandoms



Series: Osmosis [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Soundwave loves his symbionts, but everyone's gotta be in character augh, miko is ready to rumble 24/7, my muses want to go with soundwave, weird robot family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Through reincarnation, the three Autobot charges come into existence from Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage. Soundwave breaks the news to them.
Relationships: Cassettes & Soundwave
Series: Osmosis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960390
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Symbiosis

Silence followed Soundwave's announcement, both from the message and his true voice.

Miko spoke up first, a wide grin on her face. "So we're like, former Cybertronians? Sweet! Who was I?"

Jack got the impression that Soundwave was blinking slowly. "Miko: Was Frenzy." Soundwave pointed at Jack and Raf in turn. "Jack: Was Rumble. Rafael: Was Ravage."

In her normal manner, Miko seemed unconcerned. "What were we like? Oh! Is it possible for us to go back to being them?"

Soundwave knelt on the floor, offering a servo for Miko to stand on. Raf cried out. "Miko, don't! We don't know if he's telling the truth, or what he'll do if he is!" 

"Relax, 'Ravage', if he's lying, the 'bots will rescue us, and if he's telling the truth, we'll be fine!" Miko stuck her tongue out at Raf and climbed onto Soundwave, who promptly moved her to his shoulder. Laserbeak detatched, swooping around to roost on the other shoulder.

Soundwave nodded his assent. "Frenzy: Cared for battle, never the cause. Rumble: Expert demolitionist. Proud. Ravage: Loyal to Lord Megatron. Perfect warrior and spy." He held a servo out to Jack. "Soundwave: Reminded of them by you."

Jack shied away. Raf narrowed his eyes. "I'm not loyal to Megatron, and I'm not a warrior." He glanced at Miko, worried.

Withdrawing his servo, Soundwave tilted his helm. "Rafael: Light sensitive."

Raf stiffened. "H-how did you know?"

"Ravage: Much the same."

Jack let out a quiet, "Oh."

The smaller boy turned away, shaking. Soundwave laid a digit on his shoulder. "Soundwave: Will leave if desired." Raf shuddered deeply.

"N-no," he started, "I- I want to know why you're telling us this."

"Me too!" Jack yelled defiantly, trying to process everything behind a brave face. He glanced up at Miko, only to see that she had scrambled over to where Laserbeak rested, and was attempting to hold a conversation.

Visor blank and still, Soundwave stared for a moment. "Symbionts: Family."

Even Miko fell still at that. Raf, shivering slightly, hugged Soundwave's digit. "Ok," he whispered. "I believe you." Jack nodded mutely. Laserbeak nuzzled Soundwave's helm gently.

A brief moment passed, and Jack snuck over to Soundwave, quiet as you please. He hesitated, then leaned into the bot's plating. "You really missed... Us, huh?"

Static slipped through Soundwave's vocalizer. "Yes. Soundwave: Grieving." He turned his mask to each of the children in turn. Looking at Miko, he commented softly, "Processors of symbionts' bodies: Intact. Transfer of consiousness: Possible."

Miko seemed thrilled at the prospect, and Jack was seriously considering it. Raf had his doubts, but at the same time, he could feel the grief-hope-desperation pouring off of Soundwave in waves, and knew this was the truth.

He quietly started to speak, cautious of Soundwave's reaction. "Is the consciousness transfer reversible? In- In case it goes poorly, o-or..." His voice trailed into a whisper. "we don't want to stay that way, or get hurt."

Static poured out of Soundwave's vocalizer, making his voice almost incomprehensible. Miko hugged him. "Y-y-ye-es."

Raf nodded. "Then I want to volunteer to move m-my conscious into R- my former- my old body."

Soundwave drooped in relief. "Query: Rumble and Frenzy's restoration?"

Miko pumped her fist in the air. "Heck yeah, bro! Cool robot body, here I come!" She paused. "And awesome robot dad. You're important too." Soundwave seemed to weaken, tilting his helm at Miko in a happy manner.

Jack finally responded. "I think..." He bit his lower lip, ignoring the sudden stares. "I'll do it, yeah." He took a deep breath. "But I want to leave my mom a note first."

If it was any more possible for body language to convey relief, it certainly wouldn't be so for Soundwave, whom nodded somehow both weakly and with a sense of finality.

"Affirmative. Symbionts: May leave message." He held out a servo to both remaining children. "Soundwave: Happy to have family back."


End file.
